


I Can See Them In Your Eyes

by loki_god_of_cumberbatch2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, NYE - Freeform, but it ends fluffy, mentions of a case, they go to aus, tiny bit of angst in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_god_of_cumberbatch2/pseuds/loki_god_of_cumberbatch2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a case on the other side of the world Cas and Dean spend their New Years celebration down under (not a euphemism good god im sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late but I've been super busy! I'm also sorry for my issues with tense, I will learn to stick to one someday  
> Also, this is set here because I was way too busy/lazy to look up the actual set ups of fireworks in different cities in the US

“Dean I think I found a case,” Sam said, sounding almost apprehensive as he stood in the doorway of the bunker’s kitchen, arms folded over his chest. “You’re not going to like it though.”

That got Dean’s attention and he looked up from the burger patties he was rolling raising an eyebrow at Sam, his silent gesture to urge him to continue.

“Well, one of the people we helped out a few years back moved after his ordeal and he just emailed me about some strange goings on where he is. It sounds pretty bad,” Sam answered the unspoken question, finally moving into the kitchen and taking a seat.

“So? What’s not to like?” Dean inquired as he started to chop lettuce and tomatoes.

“He, uh, moved overseas.” At that Dean stopped moving and tried to quell the rise of panic at the mere thought of airline travel.

“Where overseas?”

“Uhm, Australia,” he said, quickly beginning to stand again.

“Australia?! That’s on the other side of the world! You saw me on that trip to Scotland I was a wreck and that was only eight hours, imagine how things would be on a twenty hour flight. No way man I can’t do that,” Dean was pacing the floor trying to calm down the building anxiety and even out his shallow breaths.

“Well, I think I may have a way around that,” he made his way around the table to Dean and stopped him from pacing. “We happen to personally know a badass wavelength of celestial intent who can get us places in seconds.”

“What so you’re saying we just ask Cas down here so he can drag our asses across the world?” Dean asked incredulously. He and Sam both knew Castiel just didn’t have time these days to help them with cases and fly around the globe willy nilly.

“Hello Dean,” a deep voice rumbled behind them. Dean turned towards it with a start, momentarily forgetting the he had accidentally prayed which had of course been promptly responded to by his favourite angel.

“Oh sorry man, didn’t think before I spoke,” Dean said, trying desperately to stop the thumping in his chest, and swell in his gut that plagued him every time the angel was close by.

“No matter, Dean. Was there a particular reason I was called?” Castiel asked, turning his attention to Sam.

“Yes actually,” Sam answered before Dean had a chance to dismiss the angel. “I found a case that looks interesting in Sydney, Australia and we were wondering if you’d-”

“Transport you there and back?” Castiel finished, a slight tone of annoyance lacing his calm, neutral voice.

“As well as stay, help solve the case and, keep us company,” Dean tacked on quickly. The last thing he wanted was for his best friend to think they were just using him for his angel mojo.

Castiel lifted his eyes to ceiling for a second like was looking straight into heaven to see if his assistance was really needed up there, and, Dean thought, knowing him that’s probably exactly what he was doing.

“I suppose my presence will not be required elsewhere for at least a few days, when shall we go then?” Castiel responded finally, taking a small step towards the brothers.

“Now is fine I guess,” Sam answered, but just as Cas started to raise his hands Dean darted back with a growl of noncompliance.

“No way, it’s New Years, whatever happened to getting drunk and watching the fireworks?” Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed Dean’s arm, pulling him forwards again. “For god’s sake Dean there are fireworks in Australia too,” he shoots out accompanied by his best bitch face. “Let me just grab a few clothes and supplies and we can go."

Sam ran out of the room but returned quickly with a duffle bag. He then nodded at Cas who proceeded to raise his hands, his two left fingers resting on Sam’s temple. Dean, however, felt the fingers on his own skin grazing across his cheek as a rush of air whipped around them forcing his eyes shut.

Seconds later he opened them up to a bright green field lined with dozens of different trees, flowers and shrubs, and when he turned he could see the sun just beginning to set over a large body of water. Not exactly what he expected of the busting city of Sydney.

“Uh, Cas, you sure you brought us to the right place?” Deans asked glancing around at all the different plants. He even spotted a few ducks paddling around a pond situated just beyond a row of some kind of weird looking plant.

“Of course I’m sure Dean,” Castiel responds, not bothering to hide his annoyance. “This is the Sydney Botanical Gardens. I thought it best to not take us anywhere too crowded and terrify the locals, besides this seemed like a nice place to land. The “Circular Quay” as they call it just a short walk that way,” He adds thrusting his thumb over his shoulder, where Dean can see many skyscrapers rising above the tree line.

“Well let’s split up then, Cas come with me to interview the guy that emailed me, so cranky pants here can go find a hotel to check us into,” Sam said, pulling out the address of the man and shooing Dean off.

“Fine, I’ll text the place I pick later,” Dean said stalking off in the direction of the buildings.

***

It took Dean almost two hours to find a suitable hotel that wasn’t booked out or too expensive. Apparently New Years Eve was not the appropriate time to try and find accommodation in a busy city. Dean texted Sam and after getting the response that they’d still be another hour he decided to take a nap.

After only pulling his boots off he collapsed on one of the two double beds and fell asleep almost straight away. He was shaken awake by Sam not long after, who then proceeded to collapse on the other bed and pull out his laptop.

“So what’s the story? What are we dealing with?” Dean asked as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes and wake his brain.

“No idea, hell, even he doesn’t know,” Sam replied gesturing loosely at Cas, who just shrugged his shoulders in return.

“It seems to be a very unusual case, I’m not quite sure what could be causing this man’s disturbances,” Cas said as he made his way over to the edge of Dean’s bed perching himself on the edge and sending Dean an almost apologetic look.

Dean went to respond when a large explosion caught him off guard, followed by several other loud bangs coming from somewhere outside. Sam looked up and, seeing the apparent distress on Dean’s face, decided an explanation was probably needed, while Cas just looked at Dean with amusement and an undertone of affection.

“Don’t worry Dean, you didn’t miss the New Year coming in, it’s only nine. This set is just for the kids or something, it’s not as good and doesn’t go as long. Which means you have three hours to help me research what could be terrorizing that man.” Sam said before returning to his computer, typing a mile a minute.

Dean heaved a loud sigh but dug into the duffle bag on the floor anyway, pulling out the book he knew Sam has stashed and prepared for three hours of boredom.

“Is there anything you wish me to do?” Castiel asked before anyone got too engrossed in research. Sam just shrugged so Dean piped up.

“You can help me read this, you’ll catch things I certainly won’t,” he said, holding the worn, thick book up in front of himself. Castiel just nodded before moving up the bed so he could sit next to Dean with his back against the headboard. Their bodies were touching from shoulder to thigh and Dean had a harder time concentrating than ever before.

 _It’s just so he can see the book, he doesn’t know this isn’t normal behaviour_ , Dean mentally reminded himself as he tried to slow down both his heart beat and his breathing before Cas noticed his body’s reaction to being so close the angel.

The following three hours passed both wonderfully and agonizingly slow for Dean. Every time Cas saw something he thought might be of importance he’d lean even closer and whisper it into Dean’s ear. Dean had to keep telling himself that it was just because the angel didn’t want to disturb Sam’s concentration, even though Sam was routinely keeping them up to date on impertinent things that he’d found.

Soon enough though Dean cast a glance to the clock and saw that it was half past eleven. He quickly snapped the book shut and began putting his boots back on.

“Alright Sammy, you coming?” He asked, finishing up the laces. Sam seemed to ponder for a moment before shaking his head.

“I’ve seen fireworks before Dean, and I’d rather keep this up.”

“Fine. Cas, you’re coming right?” Dean said, turning his attention back to the angel who was now sitting on the edge of the bed as well.

“If you’d like me to Dean.”

“Course I would, come on,” he said hurriedly, grabbing the angel’s sleeve to pull him out of the room quicker.

They left the hotel and started walking the streets getting closer to the harbour. Ten minutes later the crowds were getting denser and they were still too far from the bridge to get a good view.

“Well this was pointless, may as well go back and watch it on tv or something,” Dean said despairingly to Cas. Although after a lack of response he noticed Castiel looking in the opposite direction, towards all the tall buildings of the CBD.

“I may have an idea,” was all Dean heard before the angel ran his hand across Dean’s cheek and a swirl of wind rushed around them for the second time that day.

Dean opened his eyes a second later to a glorious sight. The whole of the city was lain out beneath them. He could see the Christmas lights decorating the yachts in the harbour, and even the flashing lights from police cars keeping order amongst the party goers. It was only the tight grip on his arm hat reminded him that he was very, very high on some kind of building right now, which brought a question to his lips.

“Where did you bring us Cas?” he asked, almost breathless.

“The top of Centrepoint Tower. I was just going to take us inside, but it was extremely crowded, and up here was empty,” Castiel responded, tightening his grip on Dean minutely as the hunter peeked over the edge.

Dean grabbed the railing next to him and lowered himself to a sitting position carefully, even though he knew that there was no way the angel keeping hold of him would ever let him fall. He felt Cas sit down next to him, almost as close as just fifteen minutes ago on the hotel bed. Cas then loosened his grip but wouldn’t completely remove his hand, for which Dean was silently thankful.

“Why is seeing these fireworks so important to you Dean?” Castiel asked hesitantly, shooting Dean a sideways glance,

“I dunno, fireworks were just always important to Sam and me when we we’re kids. Like the time we celebrated the Fourth of July. It just reminds of happier times,” he blurted out before he could stop himself. But even before he dwell on what he’d confessed the chorus of what had to be millions of people counting down from ten rang out across the city.

Instead of counting along with them, like Cas was happily doing, Dean started to evaluate this moment. He was about to kick of the New Year with the man he, come on just admit it, alright fine, loved holding tightly to him like he would just disappear without a seconds notice.

He finally turned his attention fully to Cas and took note of the ever present stubble covering his chin, the out of control dark hair, and the gorgeous, piercing blue eyes that looked like they had a whole set of fireworks going off in them no matter what, and realised that this New Years was without a doubt the most perfect moment in his life. And he was not letting it get away from him. Ever.

Dean came back to himself just as Cas whispered ‘one’ and the fireworks began exploding all down the harbour. But instead of turning to look at them in excitement and awe like he always did, he stayed staring at the man, the angel, that had shaped his life so much in the past years. Then before he could stop himself he was holding Cas’ face in his hands and guiding their mouths together.

He almost pulled away. Almost went to disregard the kiss as getting caught up in the moment and never speak to Cas again, when he felt the angel smile beneath his lips and wrap his other arm around the hunter’s waist, keeping his right hand firmly on Dean’s arm.

They kissed for what felt like, hours, months, centuries even. Wrapping their arms tighter around each other and deepening the kiss. Dean shivered when he first felt Cas’ tongue swipe against his lower lip and quickly reciprocated and couldn’t help but smile trough the kiss at the angel’s tiny whimper of a response.

All too soon though Dean began to run out of breath and reluctantly pulled away, although not too far. He made sure have as many points of his body touching as many points of Castiel’s as he tried to regain a steady breathing pattern. With his forehead resting against the angel’s, and his hands running through the short hairs on the back of Castiel’s neck, he thought his heart may literally burst with how happy he was in this moment.

“Dean, you’re missing the fireworks,” Castiel whispered between them, their lips brushing with every word.

“How could I be? I’m watching them in your eyes,” Dean responded. He knew it was cheesy and stupid, but Cas just grinned before going in for another kiss.

And with how fiercely Castiel kissed him and how tightly he was held, he also knew that he had to say cheesy stupid stuff a lot more often, if was the reaction it sparked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.  
> This will be a multi-chapter story only if there's interest. I don't want to be writing more to a story nobody liked in the first place, so please let me know your feedback!  
> My Tumblr is bestnipplesinthegarrison.tumblr.com if anyone wanted to talk to me there. I don't post writings there as of this moment, but I do occasionally update on when I'm writing and when I post.  
> I don't often have great ideas for writing so prompts are also greatly appreciated!


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They solve the case, Cas is aloof, Dean is angsty, fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, been super blocked on what to write then in an energy drink fueled insomniac episode, it came to me.

After the fireworks Dean and Castiel stayed up that tower for hours. They’d abandoned kissing after the first hour, when Dean’s lips began to get way too chapped to continue. So they instead opted to just hold each other. Dean with his head rested on Cas’ chest and his arms wound around the angel’s waist, and Castiel resting his head on the hunter’s and holding tightly to his shoulders.

Dean fell asleep after the third hour and Cas decided to spend a little more time alone with the hunter, scared that once the sun rose on a new day he’d realised what a mistake he’d made and never speak to the angel again. Castiel just wanted this one night to last forever.

So he stayed their stroking Dean’s hair and occasionally planting soft kisses on the crown of his head, basking in the glow of finally being close to the one human he loved above all others.

After about another hour Dean slowly started to stir, so Castiel slowly slid his hand off the hunter’s head, softly grazing his neck in the process. Suddenly Dean jolted against the angel and jumped away from him. It appeared the angel’s worst fear was actually happening.

If that wasn’t enough to make the angel leave, then the fact that Dean’s face instantly reddened in what Cas could only identify as shame definitely did the trick. So before either one of them could get a word out Cas’ fingers went to Dean’s forehead and in small rush of air they both disappeared from the top of the tower.

A few seconds later Dean hit the floor of the hotel room with a loud thud, which of course woke Sam instantly. He practically flew out of his bed and stopped short when he saw Dean sprawled on the floor.

“What are you doing on the floor?” Sam asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Dean slowly sat up and tried to get his bearings. “No clue, where’s Cas?” he countered back, not quite sure what was going on.

“Beat’s me, the two of you left about five hours ago. Which brings me to my next question, what on earth were you doing all night,” answered Sam, who was lowering himself back onto his bed, wanting to be comfortable in the unlikely event that he got an explanation. Dean followed suit and sat on the bed opposite.

“Just sat and talked really, not much went on,” he answered gruffly, not sure if he should divulge the exact details of his night with the angel, after Cas’ wacky reaction to him waking up. Sam made noise in the back of his throat that conveyed how much he didn’t believe his brother, but thankfully dropped the subject.

“So anyway, I was up for a long time researching the case, but I think I still need a bit of help with it,” Sam said as he walked over to his laptop.

“Okay, well we’ll discuss this more after I’ve had at least another hours sleep” Dean responded as he fell back on the bed, not even bothering to remove his boots.

“Another?” Sam asked incredulously, but Dean was either already asleep, or simply chose to ignore him. And honestly who could tell the difference these days.

So Sam just rolled his and decided to spend the next hour sending important information from his research session the night before, to his phone so he could fill Dean in on their way out to the prison where they had to start their hunt.

***

“This is it? Really?” Dean complained as he collapsed into a window seat on the train. Sam shrugged his shoulders as fell down across from him.

“Well taxis are very expensive here, busses aren’t as quick, and you can’t get a hold of Cas, so yes, this it,” he responded in his classic mildly bored, mostly irritated tone as he looked pointedly at Dean.

“Anyway, about the case, this school has all the stigma of one of the most haunted places in the state, so I figured, old house, lots of gossip, probably just people hearing and seeing what they want to but Cas said there was definitely something going on. So then I figured it must just be a ghost but he said that it wasn’t that either. And here’s where I’ve been having trouble with the case, all the research I’ve done has just brought me to the same conclusion, ghost,” Sam continued, sounding a touch frustrated with himself.

“So hours of work brought you to a wrong conclusion. Good job Sammy,” Dean said, try to mask his irritation with a teasing tone.

“See that’s the thing,” Sam powered on, disregarding Dean’s tone. “What if it’s not the wrong conclusion?”

“You mean what if Cas lied?” Dean asked, his irritation being swiftly replaced with a defensive edge, despite the events of the morning.

“Well, yeah. My first though is it’s a ghost, the all the research and digging I did proved that,” Sam responded.

Dean remained silent, trying to figure out for the life of him why Cas would lie about something like that, and, to a larger extent, why the angel had just up and left them that morning and refused to respond to their prayers. Dean was mildly worried something was going on up in heaven that needed Cas’ attention. But the way he just took off, and the look he’d given Dean, the hunter knew that whatever was going on had nothing to with heaven, and everything to do with what went on the night before.

After being stuck in thoughts for almost an hour, Dean felt Sam hit him across the shoulder.

“Come on Dean, our stop,” he said making his way down the steps to the doors.

Dean pulled himself out of his seat and followed Sam, and trying to control his angry grunts every time someone jostled him. The train glided to a stop, and before the doors even fully opened the brothers alighted and made their way off the platform and to the school.

***

Four hours later, they dragged themselves back into their motel room and collapsed on their respective beds. Sam had ended up being right, it was just a ghost. It got a bit more complicated when they found out that the ghost boy’s body had been cremated, but they’d quickly discovered the guy who murdered him had taken the kids finger as a trophy and hidden it in a mason jar in his fridge.

The train ride home had been silent, Sam sensing Dean’s small feeling of betrayal at the angel’s lie and keeping to himself, playing mindless games on his phone. Dean spent the whole trip with a sick feeling in his stomach, getting more and more worked up about the angel’s strange behaviour as the minutes ticked by.

By the time they made it back to their room the hurt that kept building in his chest was getting closer and closer to being uncontainable.

After a few minutes of silence Sam sat back up again, casting a wary glance to Dean before standing and walking back to the door. “I’m just going to go hunt down a place for us to get something to eat,” he informed his brother before quickly slipping out the door, feeling it was best to give Dean some privacy for a while.

As soon as the door clicked shut Dean shot up and began praying again, out loud this time.

“Cas, buddy,” he whispered softly. “I don’t know what’s going on man, but I can’t fix things if you won’t even talk to me.”

Dean made sure to keep a semi-playful tone in his voice as he continued, “please, just get your feathery butt down here so we can talk.”

He took a few deep breaths, readying himself for the final part of his impromptu bearing of feelings.

“Come on Cas, baby, I need you.”

He waited a few seconds before letting himself breathe again, the silence around him deafening as he tried to desperately control his pulse. He let out a sigh and stood up, deciding to go see if he could hunt down Sam to avoid how quiet and empty the hotel room felt.

Just before he reached the door he heard what had come to be one of his favourite sounds and he spun so quickly he almost sent himself dizzy. At the sight of the angel he let out another breath that had had the name ‘Cas’ stitched into it since he’d been dumped in the hotel room that morning.

Cas’ face was soft, but Dean could see that his eyes were guarded and closed off.

“Say that again,” was the only thing Castiel said, the sternness of his eyes reaching his voice. Dean stood dumbfounded for a second, but once his mind caught up he took a few deep breaths and steeled himself.

_Come on Dean, you can say it to his face. No big deal. No big deal at all…_

He slowly walked the four steps it took to get the angel, noting the unusual distance Cas had left between them. Once he reached him, Dean took Cas’ hands and willed himself to look right into the angel’s eyes as he spoke.

“Cas, baby, I need you,” he repeated, forcing himself to breathe though the rush of nerves at spilling his feelings out so openly, so readily. But he instantly had no regrets, because as soon as the words left his lips Cas’ eyes softened and he promptly sealed his mouth over Dean’s.

He kissed the hunter softly and sweetly and Dean hummed into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. He let out another noise as he felt the angel wrap his arms around his neck. He was about deepen the kiss when a thought sprang into mind and he quickly pulled away.

“Wait, why the hell did you dump me here at five in the morning then ignore me all day?” he asked, trying to sound angry but failing as he kept one hand pointing accusingly at Cas, and the other still firmly gripping the angel’s waist.

“Well why did you jump away from me the second you woke up this morning?” he countered, doing a better job than Dean with keeping his voice angry, but still failing miserably.

Dean stared at the angel for a full thirty seconds before he burst out laughing. Cas’ surprise at the hunter’s response was overshadowed by his real anger at being mocked and he readied himself to take off again. Dean seemed to notice this and reached out to caress the angel’s cheek to placate him, while simultaneously trying to calm himself.

“You tickled the back of my neck you dunce. How what I supposed to react?” he finally responded, running his thumb back and forth across Cas’ cheekbone.

Castiel blinked dumbly a few times before relaxing again and letting out a small, and incredibly rare, chuckle.

“My apologies for misinterpreting your reaction Dean,” he said, lifting his arms to once again wrap them around the hunters neck.

“No worries, one more question though, why did you lie and tell Sam that wasn’t a ghost haunting the old school?” Dean asked. At that, Cas’ gaze instantly dropped to the floor and a sheepish smile formed across his face.

“Well, when I turned up at the bunker you made it sound like you only wanted my company for your trip here, so once I figured out the case was so simple I wanted to stall as best I could so I could stay with you for a bit longer,” he answered, keeping his gaze resolutely on Dean’s shoes.

Dean pondered the answer for a few seconds before holding Cas’ face with two hands and guiding their lips together. He could feel Cas smiling and couldn’t help but smile himself.

“You…really…are a…dunce,” Dean muttered between kisses. He pulled back a little further after another kiss, but not too far as he could feel his lips brushing against the angel’s as he spoke. “If you wanted to stay, all you had to do was ask.”

“Can I stay?” Cas instantly blurted out, tightening his arms around Dean in an effort to show his eagerness at the suggestion.

“For as long as you like,” Dean responded before going back in for yet another sweet, but now electrifying kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and an extra special thanks to Desirae, tangaloor, suluvmanga, and paperback_ninja whose comments on the first part motivated me to continue.  
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.  
> My Tumblr is bestnipplesinthegarrison.tumblr.com if anyone wanted to talk to me there.


End file.
